


As Evil Looks On

by McKayRulez



Category: Incorporated
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Evil, Gen, Justice, Law Enforcement, Lies, Manipulation, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: After Ben set up Chad, Ben and Laura witness the fallout that results in the rest of Chad's family being dragged to the Red Zone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I feel bad for poor Chad.

Ben spied on the Peterson's from a distance. The family was being swiftly kicked out of the Green zone. Which started as soon as Chad had been labelled a traitor and fired, which came imminently after he was caught. 

Ben didn't want to get involved as the Peterson's were shoved from their homes and loaded up into sinister corporate Spiga vans. He wanted to keep himself out of the picture, to forgo suspicions of him being associated with them after known treason. However, kind hearted Laura had other plans. 

Laura exited the car and went up to the home just as Chad's wife was being dragged out of the house, kicking and screaming. 

"Don't worry Mrs. Peterson! We'll try to figure something out!" Laura encouraged but Ben knew there was nothing they could do. Laura's mother had already refused to allow the Peterson's to stay, when he had asked. 

"You!? Daughter to that devil!" Mrs. Peterson said surprised and angry. 

"We'll get you aid! Find a safe neighbourhood-" Laura began but Mrs. Peterson spat at her, as she struggled against the security guards arms. 

Ben's eyes narrowed on Mrs. Peterson. He could easily tell this conversation wasn't going to go down well, but he had to stick up for his wife. 

Ben faked a calm smile and got out of the car and stood by Laura as she wiped the spit from her cheek, shocked. 

"I don't want your help! Yours or your traitorous husbands! And there is no such this as a 'safe neighbourhood' in the red zone!" Mrs. Peterson shrieked. 

"Now Mrs. Peterson, I know you're going through troubling times, but we want to help you." Ben put in with fake sincerity. 

"Ha! I bet you did all this you traitor! Arrived here out of guilt did you!?" Mrs. Peterson reasoned. 

"Why would you claim such a thing! Chad and Ben are friends!" Laura questioned surprised. 

"Maybe because he got my husband sick! Taking him out to some red zone screwed bar, just to become ill and left to fend for himself." 

Laura looked instantly pale and worried at the mention of the bar. 

"He was drunk." Ben put in but she continued. 

"Then he gets sick at work right when Ben walks into his office. So sick his secretary calls me worried that he's got some Red Zone plague! And Ben's the last person he sees right before he's branded as a traitor! Now he's in the running for his place? Seems a bit coincidental doesn't it?" 

Laura suppressed her ill feelings about the red zone bar and gave a forced kind and thoughtful look between Ben and Chad's wife. "I'm Sure Ben had nothing to do with it, Mrs. Peterson. You're just caught up in the moment is all." 

"Look at him smiling and unfazed liked that! Like a true sociopath!" She shook her head. "You keep fooling yourself girl." Peterson replied as she was brought into the van where her children were already at. "But just ask yourself, who does this benefit? When YOUR husband steals MY husband's job?" 

The Van door closed and soon took off. Silence had followed as they watched it leave. When the van was out of sight, Laura looked to Ben questioningly. 

"Are you really applying for Chad's job?" She asked. 

Ben placed his hands over her shoulders. "Well, we're going to have a baby to support." 

Laura nodded. "Right.. But after all this..." Her eye's drifted to Chad's house thoughtful. "Is it right?.. To profit from our friends misery?" 

Ben looked away and headed back to the car. "Someone's getting the job regardless, Laura." He started the car as Laura entered. "Let's just hope it's us." 

If not, he thought to himself, he was going to have to find another executive to knock off, and real soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after only the first episode being out, so if the characters act different, ect. then that's why.


End file.
